Cuestiones de azúcar
by May-chi
Summary: U/A Todo se resumía a cuestiones de azúcar, palabras dulces que se disuelven, afecto físico que se corroe, un amor tan dulce que se convierte en caramelo. Lástima que los caramelos se rompen con facilidad y crean caries.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**N/A:** Bueno mi vena oscura ha vuelto, con más fuerza que nunca. Este fic quiero dedicarlo a quienes a pesar de todo lo que escribo – desde lo oscuro a lo incoherente – leen y lo comentan. En especial a dos personas ¿por qué?, simple a pesar de todo siempre me dejan saber que existo:

Vistoria (mil gracias por tenerme tanta fé)

Yue Tsukuyomi (me animan tus comentarios y me haces creer que lo hago bien)

May-chi

* * *

_**CUESTIONES DE AZÚCAR**_

Ahí estaban nuevamente, después de muchas mañanas de café, tardes de crema y noches de azúcar. Tantos años de ser su amiga, su confidente, su hermana. De amarlo en secreto, de forma abierta con todo y su rechazo. De seguir con aquel cuento, incluso en contra de ella misma.

No podía creer, no quería creer que lo que salía de los labios de aquel ser que en algún momento fue su mejor amigo, su eterno amor y ahora el desconocido que le volvía a romper el corazón.

- Después de tres años … aún no lo superas - la voz masculina ,ni cálida ni fría, la mataba nuevamente

Quiso llorar, gritar y correr todo al mismo tiempo pero lo único que consiguió hacer fue mirar dentro de sus ojos perlas para ver si había un ligero atisbo de esperanza de no estar viviendo nuevamente esa pesadilla.

Nada, para ella no había nada en lo que creer.

- Dices que mis sentimientos son solo un ligero capricho – a pesar del shock todavía podía hablar – que mi amor puede ser superado.

Él la miró sin mirar, como si no existiera en realidad – Debiste hacerlo hace mucho

Ahora tratas de encontrar una respuesta lógica para rebatir su argumento tan frío "Debiste superarlo" que flota en el aire y es casi el equivalente a "No me importa". Te has quedado completamente vacía.

- Sabes que nunca te voy a querer de esa manera – miente, nunca te quiso en primer lugar – lo hablamos hace años, no te puedo amar.

- Mentiroso – susurras

- ….

- Mentiroso – dices más alto

- ….

- ¡MENTIROSO! – por fin te quiebras y dejas salir todo tu odio en un solo grito

Con las fuerzas que te quedan lo golpeas en el pecho con tus puños, con la esperanza de causarle el mismo dolor que te ha causado, las lágrimas impiden tu visión pero eso no te detiene. No se defiende, te permite liberarte de tu dolor – que está lejos de irse – y te molestas más al ver que no se defiende

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE DEFIENDES?! – más que un grito parece el lamento de un condenado - ¡Dí algo, maldita sea!

- No te puedo amar, supéralo y sigue con tu vida – los golpes han perdido su intensidad pero no se detienen –podemos ser amigos.

En ese instante algo hace click en tu cabeza, te quedas completamente quieta, esa frase lo resume todo "Podemos ser amigos"

- Tienes razón no somos nada – tus brazos permanecen inertes a los costados de tu cuerpo – Nunca fuimos nada.

Entonces todo tiene sentido, vuelves tu mirada a sus ojos perlas – su rostro cambia completamente ahora ya no tiene forma – te das la vuelta, ya sabes que hacer, comienzas a caminar a pesar de sus constantes llamados no te detienes.

No estás segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni cuánto has caminado, ni dónde estás. Solo vuelves a la conciencia cuando sientes unos brazos que te atrapan – nunca fuimos nada – sus palabras que algo tienen que ver con lo importante que eres – no seremos nada – simplemente sientes asco del extraño que te abraza – jamás fuimos algo – te usa porque tu amor es tan grande que no importa cuando lo maltrates ahí esta – no existe – eso ahora no importa porque ahora lo tienes claro.

Todo se resumía a cuestiones de azúcar, palabras dulces que se disuelven, afecto físico que se corroe, un amor tan dulce que se convierte en caramelo. Lástima que los caramelos se rompen con facilidad y crean caries.

Sin decir una palabra logras soltarte de esa abrazo, nunca más volverás a ser de la misma manera – el azúcar cambia de forma cuando lo calientas – lo miras sin mirar y sigues con tu camino, sin escuchar nada atrás tuyo – oscuro como el caramelo – no hay nada más que hacer.

Cuestiones de azúcar.


End file.
